The Choice
by MinWoo 31
Summary: Luhan telah dijual oleh ibunya sendiri dan seketika dia menemukan yang selama ini ia cari / Suatu hari nanti Luhan akan memilih sebuah pilihan hidupnya.
1. Chapter 1

**The Choice**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Xi Heechul**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Kang Jeong Won, cast akan bertambah/berkurang sesuai alur.**

 **Pairing : HunHan / JongSoo (KaiSoo) / ChanBaek**

 **Rate : T – M**

 **Genre : Romance, hurt / comfort**

 **Warning : FF ini murni YAOI, typo(s), sad gagal, absurd, alay.**

 **Mungkin ini FF teraneh, karena baru kali ini bikin FF YAOI. Sorry kalau gak suka ceritanya.**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Dini hari, waktu dimana sebagian orang mengarungi mimpinya. Namun berbeda dengan orang ini yang sedang berpikir akan kehidupan yang akan ditempuh selanjutnya. Dia menjalani hidup yang menurutnya tak adil.

"Luhan, apakah kau masih sanggup dengan semua ini?" tanyanya pada dirinya.

Yah, orang itu adalah Xi Luhan. Orang yang sangat ingin menyerah pada hidup yang dia jalani. Tapi, dia tak pernah berfikir untuk mengakhiri semuanya karena keberadaan eommanya, Xi Heechul. Memang Luhan memakai marga eommanya karena paksaan eomma Luhan yang tak ingin mengingat tentang appanya. Semua ini memiliki alasan, termasuk juga eommanya yang benci pada Luhan. Mungkin semua tidak tau bagaimana perlakuan eommanya pada Luhan.

"Luka ini cukup dalam," Luhan melihat pantulan lengan kanannya di cermin. "Auwww... ini masih terasa sakit," ringisnya ketika menekan luka akibat goresan pisau hasil perbuatan Heechul.

Memang Xi Heechul tak pernah menaruh simpati terhadap anaknya, dia selalu menyiksa anaknya tanpa ampun. Termasuk tadi sore saat Luhan akan memasak, dia tak sengaja menjatuhkan air mendidih ke lantai. Naasnya air itu sedikit mengenai kaki eommanya. Meskipun kesalahan itu sedikit tapi Heechul tak segan-segan melukai anaknya menggunakan pisau dapur.

"Apakah eomma tak menyayangiku? Kalau tak sayang padaku, kenapa aku dilahirkan? Seburuk itukah diriku?"

Tak terasa mata indah itu pun mengeluarkan tetesan air mata. Dengan cepat-cepat Luhan menghapusnya, meskipun masih terdengar isakan memilukan. Setelah lelah menangis, dia terlelap tidur.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, namja cantik yang masih meringkuk di bawah selimut itu harus cepat bersiap untuk bekerja. Dengan kantung mata yang menghitam dia lekas ke kamar mandi.

"Auwwww...," rintihnya saat air melewati luka goresan kemarin. Luka itu memang masih terbuka.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian Luhan langsung pergi ke kafe tempat dia bekerja.

"Annyeong, Baekie- ya," seulas senyum terpancar dari bibirnya.

"Annyeong Luhannie, ahh kau benar-benar cantik dengan mata pandamu itu. Apakah kau tak tidur dengan cukup kemarin?"

"Ehmm... hehe aku tertidur jam 3 pagi," ringis Luhan.

"Hah jam 3? Aigoo uri Luhan. Kau terlihat sakit, jadi sekarang jangan terlalu lelah bekerja," ucap Baekhyun.

Memang namja berparas cantik itu saat ini tak enak badan, dia demam apalagi setelah lama menangis. Makanya dia ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Apakah kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Anniya, tadi aku langsung kesini tanpa sarapan. Aku takut telat," jawab Luhan.

"Ya sudah kau makanlah roti isiku ini."

"Gumawo Baekie."

"Dan minumlah obat ini agar kau lebih terlihat sehat," Baekhyun menyodorkan sebuat obat kepada Luhan.

"Arraseo," cengir Luhan.

.

.

.

Waktu yang melelahkan telah Luhan jalani. Saatnya dia untuk kembali ke flatnya. Perasaan takut kembali menghinggapi hatinya, Luhan takut kejadian kemarin terulang lagi. Luka satu saja masih belum sembuh apalagi kalu ditambah, tentu dia tak mau. Harapannya, hanya mood eommanya dalam keadaan baik.

"Luhannnnn... cepat kau masuk," teriak Heechul saat Luhan masuk.

"Ahh, sepertinya harapanku tak terkabul hari ini," gumamnya dalam hati.

"Bersihkan semua sampah ini! Dan sebelum makan malam harus sudah bersih."

"Apakah eomma habis mengadakan pesta?" Luhan bertanya dengan ketakutan. Memang terlihat jelas banyak sampah berserakan, seperti sisa kaleng minuman beralkohol, kulit kacang, dan lain-lain.

"Bukan urusanmu sialan."

Kegiatan berhura-hura, judi dan mabuk sudah biasa Heechul lakukan. Sering kali, dia memaksa anaknya bekerja hanya untuk modal judi. Luhan biasa menerima semua perlakuan eommanya. Bahkan parahnya Luhan disuruh membersihkan 'sisa-sisa cairan bercinta' eommanya dengan namja bitch.

"Aigoo aku benar-benar lelah," gumam Luhan saat mengambil kulit kacang.

"Ahhhhh... chagi-ya fas-ahhh-terrr," tiba-tiba suara desahan terdengar.

"Aigoooooo ahhhh chagiiii kau sem-ahhhh-pittt ahhh sekaliiii," desahan itu terdengar lagi.

Sudah bisa Luhan tebak desahan tersebut dari kamar Heechul. Dengan cepat, Luhan membersihkan semua dan cepat-cepat untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Luhannnn kau dimana bocah sialan?" teriak Xi Heechul sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Iya eomma sebentar," lekas-lekas Luhan berlari menuju eommanya. "A... ada apa eomma?" lanjutnya.

"Setelah ini, kau ganti baju dan ikut aku!"

"Kita mau kemana eomma?" kata Luhan takut.

"Jangan banyak tanya bodoh," kata-kata kasar itu menusuk hati Luhan.

Tanpa babibu lagi Luhan langsung mengganti pakaiannya menjadi kaos lengan panjang berwarna kuning dan celana jeans hitam, ahh itu sangat terlihat menggemaskan dengan rambut berponi menutupi dahinya. Setelah selesai, Heechul langsung menarik tangan Luhan ke sebuah taksi di depan flat mereka. Rupanya heechul sudah memesan taksi itu.

Taksi itupun membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang sedikit sepi. Perjalannya membuthkan waktu yang agak lama. Sampai tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan 10 malam, berarti perjalan tadi sekitar 2 jam untuk sampai di tempat yang Heechul inginkan.

Luhan membaca tulisan besar di atas bangunan tersebut 'MING BAR'. Jadi eommanya membawanya ke sebuah bar dan anehnya Cuma terlihat namja-namja yang sedang berlovey dovey. Perasaan Luhan mulai tak enak, apa maksud Heechul membawa dia kesini.

"Ehh kau Luhan, tunggu aku disini dan jangan kemana-mana! Kalau kau sampai hilang siap-siap kuhajar kau," ancam Heechul sambil mengepalkan tangannya di depan wajah Luhan.

.

.

.

 **XI HEECHUL POV**

"Jihhh... menjijikkan sekali mereka," gumamku saat melihat namja sedang membuat kissmark ke namja lain. "Ahhh... dimana sih si tua itu?" kesalku tak melihat batang hidung pemilik bar ini.

Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk menyusuri setiap sudut 'MING BAR' ini. tak ada yang lebih mengerikan dari tempat laknat ini. Ahh, tapi tak apalah meskipun laknat tapi menghasilkan uang untuk menyewa namja bitch.

"Dimana dia?" tanyaku mulai geram. "Yah, lebih baik aku tanya ke bar tender itu saja."

Aku mendekati salah satu bar tender. Dia tampak cantik seperti seorang yeoja, tak jauh beda dengan bocah sialan yang berstatus anakku.

"Hei aku mau tanya tempat orang pemilik bar ini dimana?" tanyaku pada namja itu.

"Anda harus naik ke lantai 3 dan lurus sampai di pintu merah itulah ruangannya," jelasnya secara rinci. "Ada urusan apa anda masuk ke bar ini?" lanjutnya.

"Terima kasih dan itu bukan urusanmu," ucapku ketus.

"Mungkin ada anggota baru di bar ini," gumamnya yang masih terdengar olehku.

Setelah meninggalkannya, aku terbru-terburu mengikuti petunjuk namja bar tender tadi. Tak sulit juga menemukan pintu merah, karena sekarang aku sudah berada di depannya.

'Tok... tok... tok...'

"Masuk saja," sahut suara dari dalam. "Ahh... kau eomma pemilik anak namja yang cantik itu kan?" tanyanya menebak.

"Yups, kau masih mengenalku rupanya. Namaku Xi Heechul," kuangkat sebelah tanganku untuk menjabat.

"Namaku Kang Jeong Won. Langsung to the point saja, kenapa kau kesini? Apa kau mau menjual anakmu?" bibirnya memunculkan smirk yang khas sambil menjabat tanganku.

"Ye... tapi aku minta upah yang lebih besar daripada waktu itu," tawarku.

.

 ***FLASHBACK***

 **AUTHOR POV**

(Seminggu yang lalu)

Jalan Kota Seoul sangat padat siang hari ini, terlihat dengan ada yang bekerja, bersekolah atau sekedar berjalan-jalan. Segerombol yeoja berumur berkumpul di sebuah bar, bar itu memang buka 24 jam jadi tak heran siang hari juga ada pengunjung.

"Yakkk... Heechul-ah bagaimanadengan anakmu itu?" tanya seorang teman Heechul yang bernama Kibum.

"Kalau kau tak keberatan aku bisa menyewanya untuk semalam dengan harga tinggi. Jujur saja aku sangat tertarik dengan anakmu yang cantik itu," temannya yang lain pun memberi pewaran.

"Karena kejadian masa lalu, aku sangat membencinya. Dan kalian jangan pernah bertanya lagi tentangnya."

Heechul frustasi, terbukti dengan dia meminum minuman beralkohol kadar tinggi dengan sekali tenggak.

"Chulie bagaimana kalau aku kenalkan kau dengan temanku? Dia pemilik bar yang cukup terkenal di Seoul. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa mendapatkan banyak uang dari menjual anakmu," serangkaian penjelasan dari Ryeowook.

"Benar kata Wookie, Chullie," sahut Kibum.

"Ya mungkin aku bisa mencobanya," seringai Heechul.

"Kita kembali kesini esok jam 9, aku akan menghubunginya."

.

.

.

Esoknya, mereka bertiga berkumpul kembali. Tetapi, berbeda dari kemarin karena sekarang mereka menunggu seseorang lagi.

"Ahh itu dia," tunjuk Ryeowook pada salah satu namja berjas.

"Annyeong oppa, nan neomu bogosipeo," tak lama mereka saling melepas rindu dengan cara memagut bibir antara satu dan yang lain.

"Kenalkan ini Kibum dan Heechul."

"Annyeong," salam dari Kibum dan Heechul.

"Annyeong . nah mian aku tak memiliki banyak waktu, Wookie sudah menjelaskan semuanya padaku. Jadi apakah kau punya foto anakmu?" tanyanya langsung.

"Nah aku membawanya. Ini dia," Heechul mengeluarkan selembar foto Luhan yang begitu imut dan memberikannya pada namja itu.

"Wow dia sangat cantik. Bagaimana kalau aku tawar 15 juta won? Kalau kau sudah mempunyai jawaban, datanglah ke barku bersama anakmu. Aku pergi dulu. Annyeong," namja berjas itu meninggalkan ketiga yeoja dengan melambaikan sebelah tangannya.

Itulah pertemuan singkat antara Heechul dengan pemilik bar yang terkenal itu. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Heechul sudah mengetahui jawabannya.

 ***FLASHBACK END***

 **.**

 **XI HEECHUL POV**

"Kalau 15 juta won aku tak mau," lanjutku.

"Aigoo, terus kau mau berapa untuk harganya? Aku kasih 20 juta won bagaimana?"

"Aku minta 50 juta won."

"Itu terlalu tinggi. Ok, penawaran terakhir 30 juta won?" tawarnya.

"Yah tak apalah aku terima 30 juta won."

Jeong Won pun menggerakkan bulpoinnya di atas cek. Yes, akhirnya sebentar lagi aku akan mendapatkan uang banyak dan yang jelas aku akan terbebas dari anak sialan itu.

"Ini cek senilai 30 juta won, sekarang dimana anakmu?" pertanyaannya sungguh gegabah.

"Dia ada di luar gedung ini."

"Antarkan aku padanya!" perintah Jeong Won.

Setelah bernegosiasi harga, kita keluar dari ruangan itu untuk menuju ke tempat Luhan berada.

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR POV**

 **#Di Tempat Luhan Berada**

Luhan menunggu eommanya kembali. Perasaan tak enak pun selalu mencuat dalam dirinya. Namja itu was-was dengan keadaan sekitar setiap kali ada orang yang menuju ke arahnya.

Perasaannya benar-benar terjadi, dua orang namja berbadan kekar yang sedang mabuk mendekat kepadanya. Luhan semakin takut dan berjalan mundur.

"Aigoo ada yang cantik disini," kata salah satu namja.

"Mungkin dia anggota baru disini, aku tak pernah melihat dia sebelumnya," tukas namja yang lain.

"Dia sepertinya masih perjaka. Kajja kita mainkan dia!" luhan semakin takut, dia berusaha mundur tapi tangannya langsung dicengkram kedua namja yang tak dikenalnya.

"Apa yang hiks... akan kalian hiks... lakukan? Aku bukan hiks... namja sewaan, hiks... aku hanya menunggu hiks... eommaku disini hiks...," ujar Luhan sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Aku tak peduli yang penting kau puaskan kami."

"Andwaeeeee hiks.. andwaeeee...," teriak Luhan saat pipinya mulai dikecup liar sambil memencet juniornya. Sedangkan namja yang lain mulai memberikan kissmark di lehernya dari arah belakang.

"Yak kau sialan, mau kau apakan anak itu?" teriak Heechul dari seberang jalan.

"Hei kau namja tua jangan ganggu kesenanganku. Minggir kau!" Heechul mendekat ke arah mereka , namun malah Heechul dihempaskan ke tanah. Dari arah belakang Jeong Won langsung menghajar kedua namja itu.

'Bugh...'

'Bugh...'

Baku hantam pun terjadi antara ketiga namja itu.

"Yakkkk... kau tua bangka terima iniiii...," namja pertama memberikan bogem mentah ke arah Jeong Won, namun Jeong Won dengan sigap mengelak bogem itu.

'Bugh...' Jeong Won menghajar namja pertama tanpa balas.

'Bugh...' suara pukulan itu sangat mendominasi suasana saat ini.

Sedangkan namja kedua sudah siap menendang Jeong Won dari belakang, namun kesialan berpihak kepadanya karena Heechul melihat sebuah balok bersandar di pohon. Tanpa berpikir lama Heechul mengambil balok tersebut dan membenturkan ke leher namja kedua berkali-kali. Tak lama, namja itu pingsan di tanah.

"Yakkk... kau jangan berani menyentuhnya lagi," bentak Jeong Won dengan menginjak dada namja pertama itu.

Luhan bersyukur karena eomma dan namja berumur itu datang tepat waktu. Bayangkan saja kalau mereka tak datang mungkin hole Luhan sudah dirobek oleh mereka di pinggir jalan.

"Eom... eomma gwaenchana?" terdengar suara Luhan bergetar tanda dia takut. "Gamsahamnida sudah datang tepat waktu," lanjut Luhan dengan kepala menunduk.

"Udahlah lupakan, mungkin ini bantuan terakhir kalinya dariku," Luhan terkejut dengan penuturan eommanya.

"Mak... Maksud eomma apa? Eomma mau kemana? Eomma jebal jangan tinggalkan Luhan! Luhan janji akan menuruti semua keinginan eomma asalkan eomma masih menerimaku," Luhan pun memohon kepada eommanya sambil berlutut dan menangis terisak. Ini pernyataan yang tak tak pernah diduga oleh namja cantik ini.

'Luhan akan dibuang oleh eommanya sendiri.'

"Sudahlah kau tak usah menangis! Kau ikutlah dengan tuan barumu ini, namanya Kang Jeong Won," jelas Heechul yang tampak sekali merasa tak ada rasa bersalah sudah menjual anaknya sendiri.

"Aku hiks... akan tetap hiks... bersama eomma," Luhan mencoba memeluk kaki eommanya.

"Tapi aku tak mau bersamamu sialan, kau sudah kujual dan sekarang kau akan bekerja disini."

"Ap.. apa? Eomma menjualku?"

 **~TBC~**

Sekian FF absurd dari gue, jangan lupa review.

FF ini repost gara-gara yang chapter 3 kaga bisa di upload jadi gue hapus dan gue upload mulai awal. Thanks yang mau baca!

Wassalamualaikum...

#salaman atu-atu


	2. Chapter 2

**The Choice**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Xi Heechul**

 **Kang Jeong Won**

 **Do Kyungsoo, cast akan bertambah/berkurang sesuai alur.**

 **Pairing : HunHan / JongSoo (KaiSoo) / ChanBaek**

 **Rate : T – M**

 **Genre : Romance, hurt / comfort**

 **Warning : FF ini murni YAOI, typo(s), sad gagal, absurd, alay.**

 **Mungkin ini FF teraneh, karena baru kali ini bikin FF YAOI. Sorry kalau gak suka ceritanya.**

.

.

.

 **-PREVIEW STORY-**

Luhan bersyukur karena eomma dan namja berumur itu datang tepat waktu. Bayangkan saja kalau mereka tak datang mungkin hole Luhan sudah dirobek oleh mereka di pinggir jalan.

"Eom... eomma gwaenchana?" terdengar suara Luhan bergetar tanda dia takut. "Gamsahamnida sudah datang tepat waktu," lanjut Luhan dengan kepala menunduk.

"Udahlah lupakan, mungkin ini bantuan terakhir kalinya dariku," Luhan terkejut dengan penuturan eommanya.

"Mak... Maksud eomma apa? Eomma mau kemana? Eomma jebal jangan tinggalkan Luhan! Luhan janji akan menuruti semua keinginan eomma asalkan eomma masih menerimaku," Luhan pun memohon kepada eommanya sambil berlutut dan menangis terisak. Ini pernyataan yang tak tak pernah diduga oleh namja cantik ini.

'Luhan akan dibuang oleh eommanya sendiri.'

"Sudahlah kau tak usah menangis! Kau ikutlah dengan tuan barumu ini, namanya Kang Jeong Won," jelas Heechul yang tampak sekali merasa tak ada rasa bersalah sudah menjual anaknya sendiri.

"Aku hiks... akan tetap hiks... bersama eomma," Luhan mencoba memeluk kaki eommanya.

"Tapi aku tak mau bersamamu sialan, kau sudah kujual dan sekarang kau akan bekerja disini."

"Ap.. apa? Eomma menjualku?"

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

"Apakah kau tak dengar apa yang barusan aku ucapkan?" geram Heechul. "Kau seharusnya bersyukur karena kau tak akan bertemu denganku, jadi tak kan ada yang menyakitimu," lanjutnya.

"Aku tak apa–apa jika kau menyakitiku, tapi jangan sampai membuangku." kata Luhan.

"Sudah terlambat."

"Apa eomma hiks... tak ingin... bersamaku hiks...? Apa salahku hiks... sehingga eomma hiks... membuangku? Apa arti hiks... Luhan bagi eomma?" tangisan Luhan makin pecah, sedangkan jika melihat raut muka eommanya seakan tak peduli dengan penderitaan anaknya.

"Sudahlah lupakan tentang semua ini dan hiduplah disini sialan," sahut eomma Luhan lantang.

"Kenapa eomma hiks... membesarkan hiks... aku kalau hiks... eomma tak menyukai hiks... kehadiranku hiks...? Apa aku bagian hiks... dari sampah hiks... yang selalu siap hiks... kapanpun dan dimanapun hiks...? Cih... aku semengerikan itu rupanya," gumam Luhan.

"Aku tak peduli dengan ucapanmu sialan. Terserah kau mau bagaimanapun, yang penting jangan muncul dihadapanku mulai dari sekarang dan jangan pernah menyebut kata 'eomma' di depanku!"

Ucapan Xi Heechul sungguh menusuk hati anaknya. Kang Jeong Won merasa iba melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana penderitaan yang Luhan alami saat ini. tapi itulah kenyataan yang tak bisa diubah kembali. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Mungkin ini sebuah takdir dari Tuhan untuk dia, namun dibalik semua ini Tuhan sudah menyiapkan berjuta-juta kebahagiaan untuk setiap hamba-Nya.

Luhan yakin Tuhan selalu berada di sisinya dan akan membantunya jika dalam kesulitan. Untuk sekarang dia harus menerima kenyataan pahit kalau dirinya sudah tak dianggap oleh eommanya sendiri. Dengan perlahan Luhan bangkit dari posisi bertekuk lututnya. Ketika tak sengaja mata Luhan berpapasan dengan mata Xi Heechul, semburat kebencian itu tergambar jelas.

'Hiks...'

'Hiks...'

'Hiks...'

Masih terdengar suara isakan memilukan dari Luhan. 'Siapa yang harusnya disalahkan dengan semua ini? KEADAAN atau TAKDIR?' biarkan itu menjadi rahasia Tuhan.

"Sekarang kau ikutlah dengan tuan barumu!" bentak Xi Heechul sambil mendorong Luhan ke arah Jeong Won. "Kang Jeong Won-ssi ambil dia dan terima kasih buat ceknya, saya senang berbisnis dengan anda," lanjutnya sambil menyeringai.

"Ne cheonma Heechul-ssi," sahut Jeong Won.

.

.

.

Disinilah keberadaa Luhan saat ini, disebuah bar khusus namja 'GAY'. Semenjak masuk ke bar ini tak ada kesan yang menyenangkan bagi namja cantik itu, tak lain dan tak bukan karena dia teringat akan masa lalunya dengan 'seseorang yang dia cintai'. Berkali-kali Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, dia sangat tak ingin mengingat itu lagi karena sudah tak ada gunanya. Mungkin seseorang itu sudah memiliki mainan baru disana.

Segera Luhan buang pikiran tentang masa lalu tak guna itu untuk kembali mengikuti Jeong Won yang sedang berada di depannya. Setelah sampai di ruang kerja Jeong Won, Luhan dipersilahkan duduk berhadapan dengan namja pemilik bar itu.

"Annyeong Luhan, mari kita berkenalan mulai dari awal lagi," ucap Jeong Won mengulas senyuman.

'Hening...'

"Aku sangat tau kau sedang terpukul dengan keadaan ini, tapi percayalah aku tak akan menyakitimu jika kau mau menurut denganku," lanjut Jeong Won kembali berbicara.

'Hening...'

Luhan kembali tak bersuara, ia lebih memilih meremas ujung kaosnya hingga kusut dan terus menundukkan kepala. Ketakutan Luhan semakin menjadi-jadi tatkala Jeong Won berjalan mendekatinya. Jujur saja namja cantik itu lebih memilih ditenggelamkan di Samudra Pasifik hingga hilang di Segitiga Bermuda atau ditendang hingga keluar angkasa dan terbakar karena panasnya matahari daripada ia berada di tempat menjijikkan seperti ini. Ini sungguh menyakitkan dibenaknya.

"Kau tak usah risau, aku benar-benar tak ingin menyakitimu Luhan," Jeong Won menepuk pundak namja yang berada di depanya itu. Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Dengan jawaban itu, Kang Jeong Won telah meyakinkan Luhan akan bekerja untuknya. Kejadian ini merupakan titik awal bagi Luhan untuk bekerja sebagai namja jalang.

.

.

.

"Kau harus tau beberapa peraturan disini," ucap Jeong Won membuka percakapan.

"Peraturan apa?" Luhan mulai membuka suaranya.

"Pertama, kau harus ditraining terlebih dahulu sebelum melayani para pelanggan. Kedua, kau mulai sekarang tinggal di asrama yang sudah disiapkan untuk para pelayan disni. Ketiga, siapkan fisik dan mentalmu pada setiap kegiatan yang akan kau lakukan disini. Dan ingatlah bar ini buka 24 jam, tapi jam kerjamu hanya 10 jam perhari. Jika kau merasa masih kekurangan uang, kau bisa bekerja di luar bar," jelas Jeong Won panjang lebar. "Ohh ya... disini kalau ingin memesan pelayan harus dengan persetujuan bar tender. Jadi jangan kaget kalau tiba-tiba dipanggil untuk melayani pelanggan," lanjutnya menjelaskan.

"Kenapa harus ditraining? Dan aku diperbolehkan kerja di luar kan?" kata Luhan ragu.

"Karena itu sebuah pembelajaran bagimu dan biar kau terbiasa dengan semua ini. Kau akan ditemani teman sekamarmu yang bernama Do Kyungsoo, dia orang baik dan mudah akrab dengan orang lain. Tak usah gugup, kau cukup melihat para pelayan yang lain saat melayani pelanggan selama kau training. Untuk bekerja di luar itu tentu diperbolehkan, tapi semua yang sudah bekerja disini tak ada yang bekerja di luar karena bayaran mereka cukup besar. Tapi itu tergantung kau saja."

"Arraseo...," hanya itu yang terucap dari bibir Luhan.

"Kuantar kau ke kamarmu sekarang, ayo!"

Langkah kaki Jeong Won dan Luhan mulai terdengar saat meninggalkan ruang kerja pemilik bar itu menuju asrama pelayan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia ke asrama itu, jadi dia sangat mengenal setiap kamar disana. Tak terkecuali yang akan menjadi kamar Luhan sekarang.

"Ini kamar Do Kyungsoo," tunjuk Jeong Won pada salah satu pintu di depannya.

"Ohh... arraseo."

'Tok...'

'Tok...'

'Tok...'

Tak lama kemudia pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan sosok cantik dibaliknya yang tak jauh beda dengan Luhan.

"Annyeonghaseyo Kang Jeong Won-ssi," sapa Kyungsoo sambil membenarkan penampilannya yang agak berantakan.

"Annyeong Kyungsoo," balas Jeong Won.

"Ada urusan apa anda kemari? Maaf, jam kerja saya sudah berakhir tadi."

"Ahh... anniya Kyungsoo," Jeong Won menggelengkan kepalanya. "Perkenalkan ini Xi Luhan yang akan menjadi teman sekamarmu."

"Annyeong Xi Luhan imnida, bangapta," Luhan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Annyeong Do Kyungsoo imnida, nado bangapta."

"Nah Luhan aku kembali ke ruanganku dulu ya. Annyeong," Jeong Won pun melangkahkan kaki menjauhi kedua namja cantik itu.

"Annyeong," sahut mereka berbarengan.

"Silahkan masuk Luhan-ssi," Kyungsoo mempersilahkan Luhan masuk.

"Ehm... Kyungsoo jangan panggil dengan embel-embel 'ssi' arraseo! Kalau seperti itu terdengar begitu formal," ucap Luhan memperingatkan.

"Ahh... mianhae Luhan."

Perbincangan kecil tak lepas dari kedua namja itu, dengan mudah mereka mulai mengakrabkan diri satu sama lain.

"Kyungsoo apa kau sudah lama bekerja disini?" tanya Luhan mulai serius.

"Aku bekerja sudah hampir setengah setahun."

"Apa kau senang berada disini?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Kalau mau jujur sih, aku sama sekali tak suka berada disini lebih baik hidup normal seperti orang lain di luar sana. Tapi bagaimana lagi eommaku sudah menjualku ke Kang Jeong Won, jadi tak punya pilihan lagi selain menerima bekerja disini. Kalaupun kita kabur, pasti si tua itu akan menemukan kita. Jaringan di bawah dia tersebar di seluruh Korea," jelas Kyungsoo yang mulai geram.

"Ya kau benar lebih enak tinggal di rumah kita masing-masing. Jinjja kau dijual oleh eommamu?"

"Ya aku dibuang olehnya, waeyo Luhan?" tanya Kyungsoo balik.

"Aigoo Kyungsoo-ya masalah kita sama, aku juga dibuang eommaku. Kita senasib Kyungie. Jadi sekarang aku akan mencoba memasrahkan diriku untuk bekerja disini seperti dirimu, meskipun ini membuaku gila," ujar Luhan pasrah. "Apakah ini yang dulu kau rasakan saat pertama kali disini?" mereka saling berpelukan erat. Lama-lama air mata Luhan kembali turun membuat pundak Kyungsoo basah.

"Ya itulah yang aku rasakan, malah aku lebih parah dari apa yang kau alami sekarang. Tapi aku mencoba ikhlas dengan semua nasib. Kau pasti bisa Luhan, hwaiting!" senyuman Kyungsoo mengembang untuk menyemangati Luhan.

"Apakah aku boleh memanggilmu Kyungie?"

"Ya panggil saja," jawabnya sambil melepaskan pelukan. "Apakah kau tak membawa pakaian sama sekali?"

"Anniya eomma tak menyuruhku membawa pakaian, aku hanya disuruh ikut dengannya," sahut Luhan yang mulai tenang.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa mengenakan pakaianku hingga kau mempunyai sendiri."

"Jeongmal gumapta, Kyungie."

"Hem...," jawab Kyungsoo.

Tak ada lagi obrolan yang terdengar lagi, mereka sudah berada di atas kasur sendiri-sendiri. Tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, sedangkan Luhan masih asik dengan pikirannya. Terlalu banyak yang Luhan alami hari ini, membuatnya susah memejamkan mata. Matanya lentiknya masih tak bisa diajak kompromi untuk mengarungi mimpi.

Rasanya hari ini berjalan begitu angkuh tanpa menoleh untuk mengetahui ada yang tersakiti akibat keangkuhannya. Apakah hari-hari berikutnya masih seperti ini, tetap memandang angkuh?

.

.

.

Pagi pun menjelang, matahari sudah memanggil orang-orang yang masih merasakan nyamannya kasur. Tak terkecuali Luhan, dia masih enggan bangun karena lelah setelah menangis semalaman. Tak berbeda jauh dengan Luhan, Kyungsoo pun masih menyembunyikan diri dibalik selimut. Tapi tiba-tiba pintu kamar mereka terbuka secara perlahan. Orang yang melakukannya masuk sambil menggelenggakan kepala setelah melihat kedua namja yang tingginya hampir sama -pendek- seperti putri tidur.

"Aigoo... Luhan dan Kyungsoo masih saja tidur padahal sudah jam 8," dia pun membuka tirai agar sinar matahari dapat membangunkan kedua namja itu.

"Luhaaannnnn-ah, Kyungsoooooo-ya ppalli irreona. Ini sudah jam setengah 8 pagi, setengah jam lagi kalian akan kerja," teriaknya sambil menarik kedua selimut.

Tak lama, kedua namja itu terusik dan segera membuka mata indahnya untuk melihat dunia lagi. Masing-masing dari mereka terlonjak melihat siapa yang membangunkannya.

"Wuahhh...," Luhan menguap.

"Hahhh... Jeong Won-ssi kenapa anda di kamar kami?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil merapikan rambutnya yang khas seperti orang bangun tidur.

"Hanya ingin membangunkan kalian, dan untuk Luhan aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada para pelayan yang lain."

"Hahhh... naega? Ahhh... arraseo Jeong Won-ssi. Aku akan mandi sebertar," ujar Luhan yang tergesah-gesah masuk kamar mandi.

"Aku tunggu kau di ruanganku, Luhan," teriak Jeong Won saat keluar.

"Luhan sudah kusiapkan baju untukmu di atas kasur, aku akan keluar sebentar," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Gumapta Kyungie," sahut Luhan dari kamar mandi.

"Ne cheonma Luhan," terdengar suara langkah kaki Kyungsoo menjauh.

10 menit kemudian, Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi hanya mengenakan handuk di pinggangnya. Untung saja tak ada yang melihat ini, karena dia begitu sexy dan imut secara bersamaan. Dilihat dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki begitu indah dipandang dengan poninya yang menutupi dahi, bibirnya yang manis, tubuhnya yang seputih susu meskipun ada beberapa luka, jemarinya yang lentik dan kakinya begitu jenjang seperti girlband Korea. Sungguh sempurna ciptaan Tuhan ini.

Segera Luhan mengganti baju yang disiapkan Kyungsoo, beruntung sekali baju itu sangat pas di badan Luhan.

"Ayo Luhan kau pasti bisa! Hwaiting Luhan!" kata Luhan menyemangati diri.

'Wush...'

'Wush...'

Berkali-kali Luhan menghela nafasnya sambil berjalan menuju ruang Kang Jeong Won. Dia begitu gugup saat ini.

'Tok...'

'Tok...'

'Tok...'

"Masuk," sahut suara yang berasal dari dalam ruangan.

"Ohh Luhan, apa kau sudah siap?" tanya namja itu.

"Asal anda tau saya tidak akan pernah siap untuk bekerja disini. Saya masih tidak percaya bisa bekerja disini."

'Hahaha...' gelak tawa Jeong Won terdengar atas jawaban Luhan.

"Ya aku tau itu, tapi siap atau tidak siap kau harus melakukannya sekarang. Kajja kita ke bawah," ajak Jeong Won.

Jeong Won dan Luhan berjalan beriringan menuju lantai 1. Setelah sampai, para pelayan memandang Jeong Won dan membungkukkan badannya bersamaan. Mereka takjub saat melihat malaikat kecil di samping namja pemilik bar itu.

'Wow...'

'Aigoo...'

'Wuah...'

'Kyeopta...'

Suara gaduh itu muncul sebagai bentuk pujian atas kecantikan Luhan. Seakan mereka terhipnotis dengan Luhan sampai tak ingin berkedip sedikit pun.

"Annyeong yeoreobun, perkenalkan ini pelayan baru yang bernama Xi Luhan," ucap Jeong Won membangunkan lamunan mereka.

"Jinjja dia pelayan baru?" tanya salah satu pelayan bersemangat.

"Ne aku pelayan baru disini. Namaku Xi Luhan, mohon bimbingannya," Luhan memperkenalkan dirinya sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Yahhh... jinjja daebak."

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo datang dan langsung menuju gerombalan orang itu.

"Kyungsoo ada pelayan baru disini, itu dia," tunjuk Xiumin.

"Ahh Luhan kah?"

"Kau kenal dia?"

"Ya dia sekamar denganku."

"Ohh..."

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi yang artinya semua pelayan sudah bersiap-siap. Hari ini adalah hari pertama Luhan bekerja, semoga dia bersemangat.

'Akankah Luhan bisa melewati hari ini?' Entahlah.

.

.

 **Sebuah takdir memang sangat sulit untuk diprediksikan**

 **Tak seorangpun di dunia ini mengetahuinya, meskipun ia seorang peramal**

 **Tapi ingatlah sebuah takdir bisa diubah sesuai yang kau mau dengan berdoa dan usaha kecuali kelahiran dan kematian, jodoh, orang tua yang melahirkan**

 **Percayalah Tuhan akan selalu bersama hamba-Nya.**

 **~TBC~**

Gue comeback home #nyanyi lagu 2NE1.

Jawaban review chapter 1 :

√ X : Bagus ceritanya. Daebak. Lanjut chapter 2.. hwaiting!kasian banget luhan kkk.

Y : Terima kasih buat semangatnya. 😃

√ X : Baca lagi mulai awal, heheh

Nunggu banget kisah selanjutnya, hahaha

Aku dong d tamatin, udah 1 tahun ni, :)

Y : Sorry gara-gara kesalahan ane jadi baca lagi #sungkem😔

√ X : pengennya sih yg dijual sm ibunya itu di bantuin sm tmannya yg cowok itu,hehe

Y : woles aja, makanya stay disini tunggu cerita selanjutnya.

√ X : Lanjuuuuuutttttt ;) ditunggu next chapter y .. Semangaaattttt

Y : Terima kasih semangatnya.😃

√ X : lnjut dong,,, semngt ya

Y : Terima kasih semangatnya.😃

Bagi yang kaga tau,

FF ini repost gara-gara kaga bisa upload yang chapter 3, mungkin karea kepeakan gue jadi ya direpost. Sorry yang udah nunggu kelanjutannya harus baca mulai awal lagi. Gue menyesal #bungkuk 361 derajat.

Jangan lupa review lagi ya! Tenang aja chapter 3 akan segera hadir di tengah-tengah anda. Thanks yang udah review.

Gue usahain ceritanya menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar menurut KBBI (kaga mungkin) dan mudah dimengerti bahasanya.

Bagaimana kelanjutan cerita Luhan? Nantikan setelah yang lewat berikut ini #liat semut

Wassalamualaikum #salaman atu-atu.


End file.
